onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Unique Gomu Gomu
Ahoy! As you can see, I am here again with another blog. Most people probably think of my blogs as nuisance but still I somehow have the nerve to write them anyway. So without wasting any more energy in trying to pull some supper crappy joke that would actually make people grimace, I will cut to the chase. Our hero, I mean the hero of One Piece, Donkey D. Goofy (pun intended)..... *Everyone in the background – face palm – you freaking moron, you just said that you would stop pulling the lame jokes, they aren’t funny!* Okay, my bad, now as I was saying, Monkey D. Luffy, is a Devil Fruit user. To be precise he is the user of the Paramecia class fruit, Gomu Gomu no mi. *Everyone in the background – enough with the shitty introduction, stop saying stuff that is already in the info page or you gonna get shotgun to the face this time!* Well, as long it’s not a broom or a rotten egg, I don’t care what you throw at my face but I would stop saying the already known stuff here. Let’s continue, (assuming people are still reading this shit – well you know, one has to make assumptions in scientific experiments and I regard blogs no less, if not more important than science – well that is why I am writing this now instead of studying when I have a chemistry test three hours later, but enough of that) Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no mi and gained the unique stretching ability at the price of becoming a hammer but that is not what I am discussing here. My point as the title says is the uniqueness of Gomu Gomu no mi itself. Of course, all Devil Fruits are unique in their own rights, however in my opinion, Gomu Gomu no mi is a bit special even among them. Why? Well let me elaborate: The Paramecia type Devil Fruits are famous for their diversity and they bestow the user with wildest, bizarre powers that are sometimes difficult to even comprehend. There are already so many abilities that they can no longer be classified into categories, however if given enough thought then some similarities could be spotted among some Devil Fruits (Paramecia). Magellan’s Doku Doku no mi is very similar to Galdino’s Doru Doru no mi, the only thing that makes them different is that one’s element is poison and other’s is wax but aside from that their characteristics are identical (at least in my analysis), Kalifa’s Awa Awa no mi also share the same traits. From that point of view, if we look at the attributes of the Gomu Gomu no mi, it could be observed that the fruit bestow the user with a power that is related to the physiology of the body. In plain words, the material of the user’s (in this case Luffy’s) body is changed from flesh to rubber. Now, here comes the point that this blog is about, I have given this idea some thoughts in the past few days but could not find a single other fruit that effects in the same way as this particular one. I think its bit difficult to understand the matter from only this much so I would discuss a little more details. No other Devil Fruit shown by far has the same effect as the Gomu Gomu no mi, and that is just normal, because all Devil Fruits are unique, however, there is more to it than the first glance can meet. Normlly to use the power of the Devil Fruit, the user must CHOOSE to take action. For instance, when a Logia user is shot, he/she must BECOME the element to avoid the attack, it does happen automatically (some expert users like Crocodile, Enel or the Admirals can do it by reflex so that it seems almost spontaneous). Same goes for every other power shown by far. Getting back to Luffy, if you compare his ability with the others then the most similar ones I can think of are Daz Bones and Jozu’s powers which are also about the body’s physiology, but even they have to “activate the powers”. Daz Bnes is not always in steel form, Jozu also transforms into Diamond when he needs to. In Impel Down, when Bones was restrained by Kairoseki, he was hit accidentally in the head by a fellow inmate and he bled from that, which implies that as his power were cut off by the Sea Stone, his body became like that of an ordinary human. From that it could be concluded that Bones’ ability is not a permanent change of the body’s anatomy. In fact, I could not find a single character whose power is always present. Yes not a single character except Luffy, you see, Luffy’s Gomu Gomu no mi power is always active. Even when he was underwater at Arlong Park and was incapacitated, his body could be stretched, that means he retained the rubbery property even when the fruit itself was nullified. Also when in contact with Sea Stones in numerous occasions, his body swaged and went limp, during those times, the fact that he was still rubber was clearly visible. The only time he did not show this attribute was when he was caught by Blackbeard, but that is another topic. To summarize: according to my analysis (!) Gomu Gomu no mi is the only Devil Fruit introduced by far which made a permanent change to the user’s body and therefore it is ultra-unique even among the already unique Devil Fruits. Well that’s what I think; care to share your thoughts? [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 05:08, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts